Partie de cachecache au Ministère de la Magie
by MiSs ShInIgAmI
Summary: Défi lancé lors du film HP5. L'armée de Dumbledore fait une partie de cachecache avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts au Ministère...Pur délire! Qui sera le vainqueur?


Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

Disclaimer:Les personnaegs de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'idée du scénario oui

PARTIE DE CACHE- CACHE AU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE

_Tout ce qui vient n'est qu'un pur délire. Je n'accepte aucune responsabilité quant à vos réactions, soupirs ou maux de ventre à cause de fous- rires. Bien sûr, je ne garantis pas que ce soit tordant de rire mais bon. J'espère qu'un bon moment sera passé à lire ces lignes. Pour le moment, plantons le décor._

_C'est un vendredi soir, au cinéma, avec des amies nous attendons Harry Potter V. dans ce film, Sirius meurt et tous se retrouvent au Ministère de la Magie. Lancée sur la mort de Sirius, et attristée sans l'avoir encore vu, mes amies et moi parlons pour l'énième fois de sa mort, des raisons de sa mort. Torhu m'avait écrit une bien belle version. Hem. Puis, nous partons sur un délire. Et s'ils faisaient une partie de cache-cache ? Alors tout de suite nous rions. Et le défi m'est lancé. Mission acceptée bien évidemment ! Et voilà que je pars bosser en Suisse avec ce délire à écrire. Et tadaaaaam. Voilà que mon cerveau s'active pour écrire ceci. C'est parti ! Let's go !_

Une trompette retentit, claironnant une musique officielle. Le God Save The Queen. Une foule de personnes sont sur des bancs, attendant impatiemment l'entrée des candidats pour la grande finale de partie de cache- cache. Lieu de la prochaine ? Le Ministère. Celui qui va compter ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Les fouines qui vont devoir se cacher ? Et sûrement revivre : Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny. Pour cette grande cavalcade, des « loups » poursuivrons les candidats. Ces loups sont les Mangemorts dont Malefoy, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle et bien d'autres.

Les pauvres petites brebis s'avancent dans l'arène. Tous fiers de pouvoir concourir à ce grand événement. Le public les acclame, certains arborent des pancartes, d'autres des écharpes. Certaines personnes sont sollicitées, d'autres huées. C'est la folie dans les gradins.

Vous vous rappelez les ambiances de stades de foot ? Style finale de Coupe du Monde. Ben là c'est pareil. Mais quel engouement dis donc, pour une partie de cache- cache ! Ca a réussi à détrôner le Quidditch ! Incroyable. Encore plus débile, euh puéril. Bref, arrêtons cette digression.

Un grand coup de sifflet est donné. Le groupe de l'Armée de Dumbledore s'élance , toute heureuse, dans le Hall du Ministère puis dans toutes les salles impossibles et inimaginables du Bâtiment de Pouvoir. 5 minutes après, les Poursuivants s'engouffrent à leur suite. Dédale et couloirs sombres défilent sous leurs pas précipités. Tout n'est que sueur et halètements. Les capes sont lourdes il faut dire et les masques les étouffent. Mais bon, ça fait partie du style des Mangemorts !

Les 6 adolescents ont choisi la même salle pour se cacher. L'un est entré dans une armoire, l'autre a revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité, l'une s'est jetée un sort pour un effet caméléon et l'autre est grimpée sur une haute étagère. Et les autres se sont cachés comme ils le pouvaient, les meilleures planques ayant été piquées. Il faudra courir plus vite la prochaine fois.

Voldemort a enfin fini de compter. Il faut dire qu'il a compté dix fois jusqu'à dix pour avoir le résultat de cent. Maintenant, il s'avance tranquillement dans le Ministère, laissant ses larbins faire le (sale) boulot ! Et puis il ne se sent pas encore en forme pour leur courir après. C'est un partisan du moindre effort.

Métamorphosée en flaque d'eau ( qui lui a valu un A+ aux examens de Métamorphose), Hermione se glisse sous les étagères pour échapper à Ceux-qui-doivent-les-attrapper. Elle ricane un peu car elle est trop rapide pour les sorts d'immobilisation. Elle sera toujours contente de son intelligence. Elle vient de tremper les pieds de Neville qui crie. Ce qui a fait signe à un Mangemort. Il s'élance vers le bruit et il stupéfixe le pauvre jeune homme. Il le réduit et le met dans sa poche. Plus que 5.

Une pièce sombre accueille le meilleur ami du Survivant. C'est quoi déjà son nom ? Tout le monde sait que c'est le meilleur pote de Potter mais son prénom...Ah ! Oui. Ronald Mc Donald..Non Weasley. Hem. Il est donc là à attendre. Il a besoin de reprendre son souffle. Il sort une carotte de sa veste et la déguste goulûment. Mais Malefoy arrive. Il aperçoit Weasley qui vient aussi prendre conscience de sa présence. Les yeux du Mangemort vont de Ron à la carotte, de la carotte à Ron. Il se rue sur le jeune homme qui pousse un cri de terreur et il lui arracha son goûter. Le roux se met à pleurer. Malefoy croque dans le légume, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Trop heureux d'être encore en vie, Ron sort une deuxième carotte et la mange aussi. Et ce, toujours en compagnie de Lucius.

Harry se retrouve acculé dans le Département des Mystères. Un grand voile forme une porte au centre de la pièce. Celle-ci est remplie de gradins. Sauf en son centre, bien sûr.

Lestrange entre et elle est fascinée par ce voile. Un « plop » se fait entendre. Un chien noir vient d'apparaître. Harry reconnaît que c'est son parrain mais Bellatrix ne sait pas qui est-ce. Alors le Survivant, qui veut se cacher, s'approche du voile pour s'y engouffrer. Mais trop heureux de pouvoir participer, Sirius le pousse et se rue sur le rideau. Et bascule, comme mort, dans une autre dimension. Il est tout content. Personne ne viendra le sauver. Il sera le gagnant de cette Partie. Harry est tout dégoûté car la place qu'il voulait lui a été volée. Il assomme Lestrange d'un sort, la ligote et part comme un dératé en direction du Hall.

Durant tout ceci, Luna et Ginny ont été saucissonnées dans un placard. Les deux, en même temps. La blonde s'y était cachée et entendant des bruits de course, elle avait jeté un sort. Sur Ginny. Qui venait elle aussi se cacher. Elles ne seront délivrées (peut-être) que quand un Mangemort ou Voldemort viendra. Mais pour le moment, elles étaient encore de la partie.

Un loup avait repéré le manège de la plus intelligente des intelligentes. Comme par magie, il avait trouvé une potion qui permettait d'attraper de l'eau. Lancer la fiole au sol ferait apparaître un trou où l'eau tomberait et gèlerait immédiatement. C'était une très bonne nouvelle. Il avait prit des fioles inutiles pour s'entraîner à viser. Après vingt essais, il se relança à la poursuite de l'eau qui ne dort pas. Enfin, il la vit. Il lança sa fiole avec l'espoir d'atteindre son bu. Il y arriva. Hermione ne pouvait pas reprendre forme humaine. Elle était attrapée. Et disqualifiée.

Retournons donc à nos deux mangeurs de carotte. Ron venait d'en sortir la cinquième. La dernière qu'il avait. Lui et Lucius louchaient dessus. Alors, avec un sourire, il coupa la carotte en deux et ils la partagèrent. Comme deux enfants partageant un gâteau. Ils étaient amis. Et se stupéfixèrent en même temps. Un candidat de moins. Plus que 3.

Ah non, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, Ginny et Luna ont été trouvées par un Mangemort qui passait par là. Donc plus que Harry.

Voldemort était tranquillement assis à la fontaine qui trônait dans le Hall du Ministère. Et il attendait, et attendait. Les Mangemorts qui avaient capturé les autres participants venaient à lui pour lui donner les miniatures. Ainsi il s'amusait avec Neville, Luna, Ginny et Hermione. Il était triste qu'il n'y ait pas Ron car il aurait fait de drôles de scénario avec. Mais il lui manquait la pièce maîtresse et ô combien rare et voulue du Survivant. D'ailleurs, cela l'embêtait grandement qu'il réussisse à chaque fois. Une telle chance c'était pas humain. Il était coc...ou quoi ? Etait-il seulement en couple ? Aaarg il s'énervait tellement qu'il se serait arraché les cheveux si seulement il en avait. Il attendait donc impatiemment. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas y aller lui-même. Ce jeu devenait vraiment ennuyant. Il regrettait presque l'époque où le Quidditch était roi. Sûr, quand il sera maître du monde sorcier, il effacera le Cache-cache du coeur des sorciers. Il aimait qu'on respecte les traditions.

La porte la plus à gauche s'ouvrit et il vit Harry entrer en courant comme un fou. Et après on disait que c'était lui le fou ! Le brun aux yeux verts s'arrêta. Il était dégoûté (encore, décidément !) et indigné. Le compteur devait normalement s'aventurer dans le Ministère et retrouver tous les joueurs. Quel tricheur ce Voldemort ! Il se donna le devoir d'enquiquiner le Lord.

- Alors ? On est trop vieux pour courir ?

- Pas du tout mais je ne vais pas m'amuser à gambader derrière des morveux seulement pour les yeux du public.

- Morveux ? Espèce de vieux débris sans cheveux !

- Tu parles de cheveux mais t'as pas vu les tiens !

- Méchant !

Voldemort passa une main sur son visage, à quoi jouait-il à parler gamin avec ce gamin. A quand les choses sérieuses hein ? Et son titre de Mage Noir, comment il pouvait le défendre avec ces conneries ?

- Il suffit ! La dernière partie du jeu se déroule ici. Tu vas courir dans toute la pièce en essayant d'éviter mes sorts. Si au bout de quelques temps l'un de nous abandonne ou est mort ben a perdu et la partie est finie. Bien sûr, il est interdit de quitter la pièce.

- Enfin ! Je vais te régler ton compte.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Bref, passons les postures derrières les statues pour se cacher, les glissements sur le sol, les sorts qui fusent de toutes parts et allons directement à la dernière minute fatidique de cette grande Finale.

Pour cette occasion, le toit du Ministère avait été effacé magiquement pour que le public puisse suivre tout le jeu à loisir. Ils avaient de grandes sensations, la peur et la fatigue les accablaient tout autant qu'elles avaient accablé les différents concurrents. Ils suivirent l'échange entre Harry et Voldemort avec beaucoup d'attention et de passion. Ils se demandaient encore si les règles instaurées interdisaient réellement de tuer son adversaire... Mais ils voulaient croire que les pauvres petits stupéfixés retrouveraient leur état normal.

Ainsi, les dernières 60 secondes étaient en train de se dérouler.

A force de sorts un peu partout, les éléments du décor commençaient à se dégrader et à flancher sur leurs bases. Mais les deux derniers participants n'étaient pas très bien positionnés. Chacun était sous une colonne qui risquait à tout moment de s'effondrer...

Un sanglier tomba du haut de la colonne de droite où se tenait Harry mais il parvint à l'éviter. Voldemort fut mécontent car il venait de rater une belle occasion. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et un sourire victorieux apparut sur ses lèvres. C'était la colonne entière qui menaçait Harry, elle l'écraserait dans quelques secondes.

De son coté, Harry était bien soulagé d'avoir éviter le gros porc mais était encore plus content car Voldemort était en danger de mort et il ne l'avait pas volé ( !). Alors il ne faisait pas attention derrière lui.

Tous les deux auraient du faire attention.

Les colonnes s'abattirent et on eu l'impression qu'on venait d'écraser deux insectes du pied...

Le public eu un haut-le-coeur en entendant le bruit. Une cloche sonna, le jeu était fini. La partie était extraordinaire car il n'y avait aucun gagnant. Personne ne fut déçu car tout avait été exceptionnel, et cela voulait dire que Merlin acceptait et donnait sa bénédiction à son jeu. Ainsi, il y aurait d'autres parties comme celle-là dans les quelques mois à venir. Alors il n'y avait aucune peine à avoir. La victoire du prochain n'en serait que meilleure puisque personne n'avait gagné ici. Tous quittèrent l'aire de jeu et retournèrent à leurs maisons et préoccupations.

Dans une pièce vide de son mais pleine d'âmes, Sirius avait regardé par le voile l'affrontement final. Il était heureux. Il était le grand gagnant. Mais le problème était que personne ne le savait. Enfin il comprit et cria « Au secours » mais personne ne lui répondit jamais. Il maudit ce jeu, jamais il n'y aurait de gagnant. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna. Une jeune femme lui prit la main et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres âmes.

_Ainsi se termine « une partie de cache- cache au Ministère de la Magie ». Pas très drôle finalement. Tant pis. Yibou.Mais merci de m'avoir lue _


End file.
